


Matt: The 40 Year Old Virgin

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: It is now the fourth month Matt and Mark have been a couple and they are staying together in a hotel room after their last show for a while. However, Mark finds out something(s) he certainly did not expect.





	Matt: The 40 Year Old Virgin

“You did such a fantastic job on stage tonight Matty.” Mark said as he pressed his boyfriend against the wall of their shared hotel room. Matt blushed and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he wound his arms around Mark’s neck. “I’ve been practicing a lot. I’m glad it’s paying off.” He replied. Mark smiled and molded their lips together. Matt practically swooned as he felt Mark’s tongue slide along his bottom lip. He opened eagerly to him and let the other man do as he pleased. This was the first night Matt had agreed to stay with Mark for the night after a concert. It was also their four month anniversary today, and sanctity be damned, Matt had no intention of making himself or Mark spend it alone. “Wanna take this to the bed Matty?” Mark asked before nipping his jaw.

Matt made a noise that resembled a choking piglet and backed away slightly. “I um… I I um… h-how bout we see what’s on TV instead?” He stuttered turning a little pale. Mark rolled his eyes and pressed against him further, his crotch flush with Matt’s. “Babe come on. We can just have a little fun. We don’t have to go all the way or even far.” Mark answered placing a hand on Matt’s thigh. “Just a bit of fun. We’ve never had a chance to do anything before.” He slid his hands upwards towards Matt’s crotch and found that he was… soaking wet. “…Matthew?” Mark asked, pressing the heel of his palm there, feeling nothing but the slight rise of pubic bone.

The poor man looked like he was just about to start bawling, that or bolt out of the room. Most likely both at this point. “Matthew, why didn’t you tell me?..” Mark asked backing away slightly, only to stroke lovingly against the other man’s cheek. “Honey I think we need to talk. Come sit down.” He said walking over to the closest bed and patting the spot next to him. Matt nodded and trudged over, barely lifting his feet, or his gaze from the floor. He tried to open his mouth to explain everything to Mark once he sat down, but his voice betrayed him and instead a whimper came out as the tears started. Mark wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his lover. He pulled him as close as he could and raked his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay. That’s it. Let it all out baby. You tell me when you’re good and ready.” He said.

Matt carried on crying for a good ten minutes until Mark had calmed him down enough so that he could trust his voice again. “I-I’m sorry… I know I should have told you… I just… I was just so scared you wouldn’t love me if you knew I had been born female…” Matt finally got out, still sniveling. Mark smiled sweetly at him and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. “Matty that would never ever change the way I feel for you. Not in a million years.” He replied. “You are as much as a man as I am, if not more for being so strong.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding your advances for so long… I just was trying to find the right time to tell you.” Matt said, now burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. “I understand sweetheart, but there is no need to worry anymore okay? You are still my boyfriend and I still want to ravish that handsome body of yours.” Mark replied. “If you are willing that is.”

Matt stared at him for a moment. His mouth opened and closed trying to process Mark’s words. “There’s um… something else I should tell you.”

“What? Next you’ll tell me you’re a virgin too.” Mark said before going into a fit of laughter. However, he quickly cut that shit out when he saw the hurt on his boyfriend’s face. “Oh holy hell you are. MATT WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS?!” He asked getting flustered. “I’m sorry.” The other squeaked in reply. “I’ve just never been comfortable with anyone knowing I have the opposite sex of how I appear…you’re the first lover I’ve had that I actually ever wanted to tell. I wanted to be able to give you everything I have to offer…Even my wife didn’t know. It’s one of the reasons we didn’t last very long… we never did anything.” Matt admitted.

Mark stared at him somewhat shocked. Sure, he and his wife hadn’t done anything in a while but it’s not like they never did. Jack was certainly proof of that. She just preferred to be around her girlfriend. Ah how Mark had loved Skye’s idea of an open relationship. He had jumped on the offer as soon as it came up. He didn’t feel as bad then having a huge crush on a certain sexy guitarist.

“Matthew… you’d give yourself to me? You’d let me be your first? I honestly can’t believe in your 41 years you have never done anything.” He said. “I never said I didn’t fool around or anything. When I was really young, yeah sure. Though it never felt right. With you, Mark, it does.” Matt replied. Mark placed a soft kiss on his forehead and took one of his hands in his own. “Do you trust me completely Matthew?” Mark asked. Matt nodded before saying, “With everything I have.” And let himself be laid down on the bed. “I love you Matthew.”

He would have returned the affection, but Matt’s nerves were on end and he felt like he could explode any minute as Mark laid his body overtop his. “I’m going to make love to you tonight Matty. I’m going to make you scream with pleasure.” Mark said pressing his erection firmly between Matt’s legs making him whimper. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Matt leaned up so that Mark could pull of his Pantera shirt, revealing his long-faded surgery scars. Mark made sure to kiss along every centimeter of them before leaning back up to take Matt’s lips between his own.

His tongue slid easily past Matt’s willing lips and they danced together, spurring Matt on more. Mark wanted to do all he could to give him pleasure and feel secure. He broke away and started to make the descent down his lover’s body, kissing his neck and back down to his chest. He nipped one of Matt’s nipples before taking gently between his teeth, rolling it with his tongue. Matt groaned and lifted his hips, starting to feel his clit swell. “M-Mark please… s-stop teasing me.” He said feigned. “Why? Your body is responding to it so well? Do you really want me to stop?” Mark asked. Matt did some quick rethinking and shook his head no. “That’s what I thought babe.” Mark smirked.

Though, he did stop torturing Matt’s chest and licked down his stomach, stopping when he reached the waistline of his skinny jeans. “I love these pants on you so much.” He said unbuttoning the black and white striped jeans. Matt lifted his hips up from the mattress to help Mark slide them down and off along with his undies. When Mark saw the things he almost snorted. They had the alkaline trio heart on them. “What a big dork.” He thought to himself, grinning. He slung them across the room off his finger and decided to take off his clothes as well. His cock had been straining uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans and boxers.

Matt watched in awe as Mark stripped down. Sure, they were both getting older, Mark a few years elder to him, but damn did he still look good. Matt bit his lip and stared at the tops of Mark’s thighs, feeling a great desire to squeeze them. Well that was before he turned his attention to the proud hard on the other man sported, hanging between said thighs. “See something you like?” Mark joked slightly swirling his hips causing it to sway. Matt thought he was going to choke. “I-it’s so big Mark.” He said. Mark smirked and gave his cock a stroke to tease Matt. “And it’s all gonna go in that beautiful pussy.”

He watched as Matt flushed red all the way to his chest. It only grew darker as he watched Mark shimmy down the bed a bit before his head disappeared between Matt’s quivering thighs. He hesitantly swiped his thumb down Matt’s clit just wanting to see his reaction. It earned him a high-pitched moan and legs coming to wrap around his neck. “Easy Matty. That isn’t nearly all I have to give you.” Mark said. He then flicked his tongue out against Matt’s clit before continuously swirling it against it.

Matt was getting wetter by the second and Mark turned his attention to the source, wriggling his tongue into his lover’s tight hole. Matt’s legs were trembling and he could feel a heat coiling in his abdomen. “M-Mark Allen!” He called out as he felt his insides clench in pleasure, his orgasm crashing through him like waves during a storm. “Holy fuck you can squirt!” Mark commented after being splashed in the face by Matt’s ejaculation.

“I was sincerely scared that I had just peed myself.” Matt said panting and covering his face, clearly embarrassed. It dawned on Mark that he had been the first to ever make Matt do such a thing. “That was so fucking hot Matthew. God, you turn me on so much. Look what you do to me.” He said kneeling between Matt’s thighs taking his cock in his hand. “I’m gonna get you ready for me now, okay?” He said pressing a finger to Matt’s hole, but Matt pushed his hand away. Up to this moment, Matt had done everything that they were doing with someone else. “No. I just want to feel you inside. I’ve never… had anything down there before. So… at least be gentle.” He said.

“Matt, are you completely sure? I really don’t want to hurt you.” Mark said, a concerned expression on his face. Matt took one of Mark’s hands in his own. “Completely.” Mark nodded and gave him a soft smile as he positioned himself against Matt’s opening. But before he did anything, he reached into his pants to retrieve his wallet and pull out a condom. “Better safe than sorry.” He said, sliding it on. He pushed in slowly, he was worried he may need lube even though Matt was practically dripping. He didn’t want to cause him any discomfort at all. Though, Matt’s expression told him everything was okay. “Huuuungh! Mark!” He groaned, gripping the cheap hotel sheets. Mark sighed heavily as he bottomed out, fit snugly right against Matt’s cervix.

“Fuck. Your pussy is so tight. Hell, it’s perfect Matty. You’re perfect for me. Perfect for my cock.” He praised as he slowly drug his cock out to the head before gently pushing back in. Matt’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. Mark repeated his hesitant thrusts a few more times before Matt was pushing him in with his heals against the small of his back. “P-please…” His hand still gripping Mark’s tightly. Mark complied with Matt’s needs and slammed back in this time, causing Matt to squirt again. “Fucking hell Mark! Oh fuck!” His voice was starting to get hoarse. After all, he had been a mewling mess this whole time since Mark had shoved him against the wall.

“Matty I’m gonna be honest.” Mark said, stopping to catch his breath as he continued to pump his cock deep inside his lover. “It’s been a while for me. I’m not going to last much longer.” Matt laughed breathlessly and reached up with one hand to caress the side of Mark’s face, the other still tightly wound in the sheets. Matt could feel the heat coiling in his stomach again already as Mark kept ramming the head of his cock as far as it could go. He swore to God it felt like it was threatening to slip through to his womb.  
And just as Mark’s movements started to grow jagged, he came again spilling his juices onto the bed below. “Shit Matthew!” Mark grit his teeth as Matt’s pussy squeezed around him. “I’m coming!” He managed to get out, spraying his seed into the confines of the condom. Matt could feel every pulse of Mark’s erection and bit his lip lost in the pleasure along with his lover. It took a few minutes before the pair got their breath back.

“That was absolutely amazing Matthew. I’ve had sex with quite a few people but nothing amounts to what we just fucking did.” Mark said after pulling out, currently disposing of the filled condom into the wastebasket beside the bed. Matt looked to Mark, tears welled in his eyes. “Baby what’s wrong?!” He asked frantically. He didn’t want a repeat of earlier. “It was fantastic. You made me feel so loved… so special. I will never forget this night with you as long as I live. Promise to do this every anniversary?” Matt exclaimed through the sobs now wracking his body. “You have a deal Mr. Skiba.” He replied gathering him in his arms. Matt moved to lay up against Mark and found his hips were starting to grow sore. “Oh… ow.” He said.

Mark chuckled and rubbed at Matt’s lower side. “It may not always hurt doing it the first time, but after it’s gonna feel like a train hit your pelvis.” He joked. Matt slapped his chest, no real force behind it. “Then you’re just going to have to do things for me until I can walk straight.” He chided. “Good thing that was the last show until next month.” Mark replied outright laughing. “Good thing it was Mr. Hoppus. A good damn thing.” Matt finished before finally settling against him.

“Get some rest baby. I know I wore you out.” Mark said. “Speak for yourself old man. I’ll have you know I’m totally ready to go again.” Matt replied snidely. “Oh well is that so? I guess I’ll just…” Mark didn’t finished, just moved as if he were going to lean over him again. “No! No no!” Matt said throwing his hands up defensively. “That’s what I thought. Now let’s get some sleep. Busses leave early tomorrow. Don’t worry I’ll carry you if I have to.” Matt curled closer to him, feeling another dull pain in his hips. “Asshole.”


End file.
